


Rebirth

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Basically, Destruction, Light Angst, Quite Literally, Rebirth, based on my own story idea on twitter, but the characters dont remember who they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Every human was reborn, but they didn’t remember their previous life; it was a well-known fact that had been discovered by scientists a few months before Ranboo was born.He had always been a ball of sunshine, but as he got older, people started to notice his memory loss. He would even forget other people’s names.They didn’t know what to do with him, so they tossed him away and sent him off to fend for himself.ORA rebirth AU but with Ranboo and Tubbo and Tommy being his best friends <3
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Rebirth

Every human was reborn, but they didn’t remember their previous life; it was a well-known fact that had been discovered by scientists a few months before Ranboo was born.

He had always been a ball of sunshine, but as he got older, people started to notice his memory loss. He would even forget other people’s names.

They didn’t know what to do with him, so they tossed him away and sent him off to fend for himself. He sometimes spent weeks living in a box or huddled inside a cave or shivering in a tree, but he got by.

One day he was walking in the forest and he saw another boy who looked around 16 or 17. Ranboo didn’t know exactly how old he was; he had forgotten what day his birthday was on.

He was wearing some sort of green shirt, and Ranboo guessed that he had bandages instead of an undershirt, because they wrapped around his arms and showed under the short sleeves. His pants were baggy, and he wore black, tattered sneakers.

Then the other boy saw him, and he immediately tried to hide, but it was too late. He heard a voice come from below him, and he looked down to see the top of his head, brown fluffy hair going every direction.

“Hi, I’m Tubbo, I’ve never seen you around here! What’s your name?”

Ranboo laughed nervously and fidgeted with one of his hoodie’s drawstrings. “I’m Ranboo, nice to meet you, Tubbo.” He stuck out a hand, and Tubbo took it eagerly and shook so hard he thought his hand was going to fall off.

Suddenly he heard another voice yell, “TUBBO! WHERE ARE YOU, DICKHEAD?” Tubbo just laughed and yelled back, “C’MERE, TOMMY!”

Ranboo heard someone’s footsteps get closer, and suddenly a boy who was around 3 inches shorter than him stood next to Tubbo, fiddling boredly with the zipper on his red and white jacket. He was wearing black jeans and his white shoes were covered in mud.

“Who’re you, bitch?” Tommy said to him, and Tubbo laughed awkwardly. 

“This is Ranboo, Tommy. He’s a friend.” Ranboo nodded softly and looked down at his shoes.

Tommy hummed and then scowled. “If you do anything to Tubbo, I’ll break your fuckin’ legs, bitch. He’s my best friend, and you aren’t gonna hurt him, got it?”

He raised an eyebrow and said, “I wasn’t planning to, and I won’t hurt you either, as long as you don’t hurt me.”

Tommy’s face morphed into a grin. “Alright then, big man, nice to meet ya!” He held up his fist, and Ranboo balled his hand up and hit Tommy’s fist without hesitation. 

He didn’t even remember what those were called. Hand bumps? Fist bumps? Something like that.

He followed the other two deeper into the forest, looking for supplies and maybe even a cow or a sheep. He needed to cook more meat in his furnace for backup supplies, anyway.

Suddenly, Tommy grabbed onto him and Tubbo and dragged them along. “C’mon guys, I wanna show you something.”

Tubbo said lightly, “We can walk, Tommy.” He immediately let go and waited for them to follow him.

They walked after him for about 3 minutes before they started to climb a hill, and when they reached the top, they saw a sign. It was worn, and the edges were black, but the words were still legible. 

“ ‘The Ruins of L’manberg’. Huh,” Tubbo said. 

Ranboo looked down at a giant hole in the earth with structures that were cut off halfway around the middle. There was no roof. This place had been entirely destroyed.

He gazed at the scene in front of him with a mix of horror and awe bubbling in his gut when he saw a piece of red cloth float through the air. He looked up at a burnt, torn flag that he couldn’t place. Tubbo and Tommy saw him looking and turned to look at the mysterious flag. He felt a lifetime when he looked at it, melancholy on his tongue.

Tubbo was the first to walk away, and Tommy and Ranboo followed a few moments later, finally able to stop looking at the tragedy lost in the past. 

A few minutes later, they saw a black crater just a bit away from where they were and went towards it.

There was a house covered in snow and black debris, and Tommy said, “Could this have been some sort of nuclear explosion or some shit?”

“Looks like it, actually,” Tubbo replied. Ranboo bent down to look at the sign and brushed some dust off of it.

It was almost unreadable, and he had to squint while reading the words. He finally managed to get a clear sentence.

“The Ruins of Snowchester,” he said aloud. It echoed throughout the empty land, carried on the wind, words that no one but those three would ever hear.

Tubbo suddenly said, “There’s a boat over there.” He pointed to a chipped oak boat, and all three of them tried to get in, but there was only space for two. Luckily,   
Tommy had a trident with him, one he had gotten when he had killed a Drowned.

Ranboo climbed into the boat, and Tubbo paddled them forward. His arms didn’t seem to get tired, even after around six minutes of paddling.

Tommy’s voice cut through the air that was rapidly getting colder. “I SEE A HOUSE!”

Tubbo tried to paddle faster, but there was only so much he could do before he got tired, so he and Ranboo switched places, and he moved his arms as fast as he could.

Eventually they met Tommy on the coast of a land covered in snow. They stepped carefully onto the ice and let Tommy lead them to the house he had found.

On the way there, Ranboo whispered to Tubbo, “Doesn’t it seem odd that there’s no human life around here?”

Tubbo nodded silently. “There aren’t even villagers around. Do you think this place was abandoned for a reason?”

Ranboo shoved that thought out of his mind, and a minute later they found themselves at a house that wasn’t nearly as worn down as many of the other places they’d seen. When they entered, they saw a wall covered in chests and other walls displaying posters. All of them featured the name “Technoblade”. 

“Do you think we may need some things?” Tommy asked, and Tubbo nodded. They took as many of the valuables inside the chests as they could. 

When they were leaving, Ranboo saw another little house in the distance, an abandoned lead laying on the ground connected to a fencepost. He waved Tommy and Tubbo over and entered the little house, and he started to search through the chests, but the feeling that he had been there before was slowly growing.

Suddenly, he heard a song in the distance. Was it in his head? Ranboo couldn’t tell. The tune was familiar, and it was slow and comfortable. 

He got back to Tommy and Tubbo and said there was nothing of value, but there was a feeling of longing in his heart. Even as he walked away, the song stayed with him. It felt like he was falling when he heard it.

As they got back into the boats, Ranboo named the song “Fallen Down”, as a memoriam to the fallen homes he had seen that day.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on twt lets be moots @ayupranboo_
> 
> but take care of yourselves, drink some water okay <33


End file.
